


Pajama Surprise

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: Rawr [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dinosaurs, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, gleeblast2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kurt gets home he finds a package from his dad. Only, it's sent to his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pajama Surprise

“Um, Blaine?” Kurt called when he walked through the front door, a thick, soft package in hand. A package addressed to his husband, but sent from _Kurt’s dad_.

What the…?

“Yeah, hun?” Blaine called back from the other room, and soon rounded the corner with their little one-year-old boy asleep in his arms. “What’s up?”

“Why is my dad sending you packages?” Kurt asked, curiosity peeking out. Was his husband keeping secrets from him?

“Oh, it came!” Blaine exclaimed excitedly, moving forward and traded the baby for the package, and immediately began ripping the package apart, leaving the hallway as he did, calling out for their daughter as he did. “Hep? Where are you girl?”

“Livin’ loom daddy,” the young girl answered cheerily.

Confused Kurt followed his husband of eight years through the house, until he finally found his two last family members. With little Daniel on his arm Kurt found himself looking down at his husband and daughter as they both squealed over whatever was in that package from his father.

“Okay,” Kurt finally said, curious yet amused at his family’s antics. “Just what’s going on?”

“Look daddy!” Hepburn squealed excitedly, holding up the item for him to see. “It’s aw-some jight?”

In her hands was a familiar patch of green and red, and Kurt could only roll his eyes and chuckle at what was before him.

One would think that a pajama from one’s childhood wouldn’t stick around as his old dinosaur one had, but lo and behold…

“Blaine, care to explain why my old pajama is here?” Kurt asked his husband, shifting the sleeping baby in his arms.

“Oh, I asked Burt to send it over,” Blaine answered innocently, though Kurt could see the mischievous glint in his eyes.

“Mhmm,” Kurt hummed indulgently, “and why did you do that?”

“Well, she saw our old dinosaur movies a few weeks ago, it only seemed fitting with how she wouldn’t shut up about them.”

That was true; just like Kurt himself had been in his youth their daughter also was rather obsessed with The Land Before Time franchise, and had been talking pretty much non-stop about the topic.

“Fine,” Kurt said, a smirk developing slowly on his lips as he remembered something his dad had once told him about his own time in that pajama. Leaving the room, he gleefully called out, “your job to make sure she takes it off each morning!”

Glancing back quickly he managed to see his husband realize that particular flaw in his plan, Kurt chuckled lowly to himself.

Serves him right for going behind Kurt’s back like that.


End file.
